Eternity
by sephron.eden
Summary: When Kio and Soubi experience a false alarm about Kio's real name, the word gets out to Septimal Moon...but they don't know it was just a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was as monotinous as ever as a lump moved sluggishly under the covers. He let out a moan, and a hand whacked the alarm clock off the bedside table. A small bit of blonde hair peaked from beneath the covers. The man sat up, and rubbed his brown eyes sleepily. He looked next to him, to find the bed empty...again. He didn't even know why he looked anymore. He remembered the day when he lost his ears, and slapped himself in the forehead.

"Now isn't the time! You've got three paintings and one still life to do before 3:00 today! Baka!" He flopped back onto the bed, and slowly began to drift back to sleep, the looming assignments far out of his mind. "S...Sou-chan..."

_**"...Ah..." Two bodies moved in unison, moans and pants echoed throughout the dark room. "Soubi!" He winced as he tore crimson lines of passion down his lover's back. Could he call him his lover now? They were losing their ears at that moment. All thought vanished as his whole body tensed, and he let out a small sob, cumming on himself and his partner. Soon his lover came...**_

_**"R-Ritsuka!"**_

"WHAA!" The man shot straight up, gasping. He held his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. Suddenly, the door swung open and two boys walked in, one with purple hair, and one with aqua. They grinned, then dashed over to the bed, flinging themselves at him and clinging to him.

"Ne, Kio! It's four in the afternoon! You've been sleeping all day!" Kio let out a strangled cry and threw a five minute fit, then sighed.

"Alright boys...I'm gonna take a shower...then I'll make you two something to eat." He said, defeated. Now he'd have to give his professor yet another excuse. He quickly rid himself of his garments, and slipped past the shower curtain. Afterward, he walked over to his closet to find an outfit. Maybe if he wore his cute apron, and Soubi came home...hee. He grinned and quickly put on some boxers, then pants, then his shirt. But as he buttoned his pants, he noticed a strange mark on his groin. It was faint, but he could make it out. It was a broken heart. "I don't remember getting a tattoo there." He said. Then he looked at it closer. "Hmm...but that looks more like a birthmark to me." Then, something flashed into his memory. It was the day Soubi had told him about Ritsuka...

_**"His name is Ritsuka Aoyagi." Soubi said with a content smile, a smile he'd not seen in a long time.**_

_**"Aoyagi? What is his real name?" He had asked half heartedly.**_

_**"Love-"**_

"...less. Oh GOD NOO!" He sank to the floor holding his head in his hands. "Not him...NOT HIM!"

"Kio?" The man's head snapped up to see Soubi.

"Sou...chan..." He tried to force a smile, but it was too much. He quickly stood up, and turned away from Soubi, buttoning his pants. "I'll...be out to make dinner in a minute an-"

"No need to trouble yourself Kio, Ritsuka and I brought home some food for us to eat." Soubi said with a smile, which instantly faded. Kio had a crazed look in his eyes. "Kio?"

"It's him...It's all his fault!" He said harshly. Ritsuka walked in and froze as Kio's gaze shifted to him. "You..." Ritsuka backed away slowly.

"Kio...that's enough, you're scaring him." Soubi scolded him coldly, wrapping a comforting arm around his Sacrifice. Kio suddenly lunged forward and Soubi stopped him in his tracks, pinning him to the tile floor. "Kio! What's wrong with you!"

"I'll kill you for this...I don't want ANYTHING to do with you! GET OUT!" He screamed, trying to fight Soubi off. "GET OUT NOW!" Ritsuka dashed out of the room, and all Soubi heard was the door slam.

"Kio! Why the hell are you acting this way!" Soubi asked. His friend, now helpless, began to sob uncontrollably.

"I don't want...to be that little brat's Fighter, Sou-chan...I want NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" He screamed, thrashing about, but Soubi held him firmly against the floor.

"Kio...you're not making any sense. Now calm down." Soubi was answered by a kick in the shin, causing him to let go. Kio quickly stood and unbuttoned his pants, causing Soubi to flinch and blush. His face then looked somewhat horrified.

"You...are no longer...his Fighter." Kio said sorrowfully. "I am. My real name...is...Loveless..." Kio sank to the floor and cried. Everything he had worked so hard to get was crashing down upon him, and there was nothing he could do. "I'm Loveless..." Soubi looked at him sadly. Everything he had...his love for Ritsuka...was now over! Kio was his fighter now, and soon, very soon, the word would get out to Septimal Moon, and they would come for him...to dispose of him. But then he realized: What would happen to Kio? When he was "trained", they tortured him until he almost bled to death. Kio acted all macho and strong, but he wasn't "that" strong. When Soubi had cried out for them to stop, they hurt him more. Kio wouldn't stand a chance! He had sprained an ankle once tripping and falling on the stairs. The doctor told him that he would take longer than normal to heal, because the truth was, he was very frail. He put up a tough guy act so people wouldn't want to come near him. But Septimal Moon would break him, and most likely kill him. Only the strongest would survive.

"Kio, you can't do this." He was cut off when Kio abruptly slapped him, hard.

"WHY! BECAUSE I'LL BE TAKING YOUR PRECIOUS RITSUKA AWAY FROM YOU!" He growled, his whole body trembling. Soubi frowned, and then embraced him tightly. Kio fought him frantically, but soon lost, sobbing into his shirt. "Sou-chan...I don't want this...I don't want to do this..." Soubi only held him closer.

"Kio, maybe it's just a birthmark, if Ritsuka doesn't have it in the same place, then it's nothing." Kio glared at him.

"Soubi! You can't just walk up to a kid and tell him to drop his drawers!" He said growling. "No wonder the kid always seems so annoyed...he's got a pervert for a fighter!" He said laughing. Soubi just smiled. Kio seemed a bit relieved to hear it.

After about an hour, Ritsuka returned back to Soubi's apartment. He went into the bedroom when Soubi asked him to. Kio sat on the bed, arms crossed, and he looked nervous. Ritsuka stood as far away from him as possible. Soubi sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at him.

"Ritsuka, I need you to drop your drawers for m-" He was cut of when he was bombarded with pillows.

"SOU-CHAN! YOU PERVERT!" Kio shouted, hitting him over and over with a pillow. He sat back down on the bed. "Ritsuka...a mark appeared on my body today...and I'd like to know if...any strange marks have appeared on your body...right here." He said, pointing to his groin. Ritsuka blushed.

"I...haven't seen any...but, if I could...use your bathroom, I could check." He glared at Soubi. "By myself..." Kio nodded an led him to the bathroom. Ritsuka took off his pants, and looked at himself in the mirror. He came out a few minutes later. "Nothing...there's nothing there." Kio let out a sigh of relief, and flopped back onto the bed happily.

"Thank god!" But meanwhile, a dark figure stood outside, grinning maliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Kio finally got to know Ritsuka a little bit better. Ritsuka on the other hand, knew nothing about him, or what he was to Soubi. Kio managed to slip past all of his most prying questions, and basically flung them back at him. Kio was very...excentric. He was always cracking some sort of perverted joke, or just picking on him. He barely let Ritsuka talk! But the moment Soubi even _looked _like he was going to speak, he was silent, and focused soley on him.

Kio, he noticed, had a scar on his left collarbone. It was long, and ragged, there was no way that could be from breaking the bone. When Kio noticed he was staring he quickly clamped a hand over it and stood up, announcing he was going to change into his pajamas. Soubi immediately sensed something was wrong in the way Kio came out. He normally wore boxers and a tanktop, exposing a lot of skin in an attempt to seduce him. Either that, or he'd sleep nude. But tonight, he was actually wearing pajamas! A soft pink, long sleeved shirt, buttoned all the way up, and some matching long pants. He sat back down smiling, which Soubi could tell was forced.

Kio wasn't being his usual, weird yet quirky self today. And it wasn't just the scare of being Ritsuka's Fighter either! Something was bothering him. He then realized. He had, after noticing Ritsuka was staring, noticed that scar too. Kio had always tried his hardest to keep his skin flawless. And that scar looked newly healed, not silvery like old ones, but a fleshy pink. He ahemed and Kio stared at him intently.

"Kio, when did you get hurt? I never noticed." He said calmly, but on the inside there was a storm brewing. Kio had never kept ANYTHING from him. He'd actually forced unwanted facts and information on him...and for come reason...Soubi was a bit irritated that he hadn't. Kio laughed it off like it was nothing, but his laugh held a nervous quality.

"It's nothing! I just tripped and fell on the stairs." He said grinning.

"Kio, when you fall on the stairs, you srape your knees, hands, shins...but never your collarbone. Now tell me the truth." He said with a slight glare. Suddenly Kio's face turned pale, and he just stood up.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." And that was it! He walked away, without a "goodnight Sou-chan" or a "Sou-chan, my bed is lumpy, can I sleep with you" sort of comment. And this, made Soubi very uneasy. If Kio was so nervous as to completely ignore his question and walk away, something wasn't right.

"Ritsuka...Youji and Natsuo will escort you home..." He said walking towards the room. Suddenly there was a loud SLAM and a whole lot of commotion. Apparently, without looking, Kio had slammed the door on Soubi's face. An argument ensued as Kio yelled at him that he was going to bed, and how Soubi should take Ritsuka home. The whole thing seemed like...

"You're like a married couple getting into your first fight." The young boy said bluntly, causing the both of them to flinch.

"Ma-MARRIED!" They both shouted in unison. Ritsuka seemed unafraid, and just nodded. Kio let out an annoyed sigh, and walked back into the room, slamming the door shut. The audible click of the lock enraging Soubi, in which Ritsuka had never seen before. He started pounding on the door, and yelling for Kio to come out. He shouted that he'd break the door down and began a countdown. When he reached zero, the door swung open and Soubi was knocked over by a flying pillow to his face! The door then slammed back shut, the lock in place, and the lights that once glowed beneath the door, turned dark. Kio flopped sadly onto the bed, letting out a sad sigh as he buried his head beneath the pillow.

"Sou-chan..." He started to cry himself to sleep, with only the memories of their love. Soubi seemed to dislike when he kept things from him...but he couldn't tell him! If he found out...then he- Kio shook his head furiously. "No, no no no! I can't tell him...I won't tell him..." He let out a sad sigh, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"So, he isn't listening to your demands? That's not safe for him." A man with long silver hair said, hands folded underneath his chin. "Even after you attacked him?" A figure in the shadows frowned.

"I told him to stay away from him...but he obviously needs a...far worse punishment. No one disobeys me...no one."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours Kio realized that sleep wasn't going to help. He got up and ruffled his already messed up hair. He let out a loud yawn and then stood up. His shoulder hurt. It had felt like that for some time now. He opened the door cautiously, expecting Soubi to be outside his door. To his disappointment, he wasn't there. The whole apartment was dark. He walked past the guest room, where Youji and Natsuo slept, calmly. He smiled and went to the fridge. He flicked the light switch, but nothing happened. He sighed disappointedly. It probably burned out a while ago. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. The light didn't come on. He picked up a water bottle and groaned. It was warm. The power must've been out. He rummaged in the cupboard under the sink and found a flashlight. He turned it on and left the apartment room. He walked down the stairs to the basement.

The basement was dark and smelled really musky. He coughed a bit as his lungs tried to adapt to the heavy air. He looked around and finally saw the fuse box. He walked up to it and noticed the fuses had been torn out for his apartment. He immediately felt uneasy. Someone had lured him here. He spun around, hearing a noise, and shined his light on...a mouse. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the basement for some spare fuses. He found some and decided to replace them. But after a few minutes he gave up. The person who did this had basically screwed up the fuse sockets, peices of bare wire showed through. He was now seriously pissed. This was a bad joke. He turned around and gasped. There was a figure standing atop the staircase to the basement. All he could see was a sillouette. He stumbled back and bumped into the wall.

Soubi growled as he asked the bartender for another beer. He never drank this much, at least not alone. But he was really confused, and worried, and pissed off about the whole situation. Kio never kept things from him, so why would he now? Maybe Kio had a new boyfriend, and that guy was beating him? No...he would've noticed, and besides, Kio wouldn't let something like that continue. So what could it be? Then something struck him. He had never told Kio much about Fighters and Sacrifices...so how did he know so much? Someone must be stalking him...someone from Septimal Moon.

"Shit!" He got up and slammed the money on the counter. He raced out of the bar frantically. No wonder Kio couldn't tell him, they must've been threatening him! How long was this happening, and he hadn't even noticed! He dashed down the street, wondering why they would target Kio. It was probably because of him, he had been nothing but trouble for him. Seimei had told him to leave Kio, or else something bad would happen. And what did he do? He went against Seimei's orders...in the most defiant way: He had taken Kio's ears that night. When Seimei found out, he was enraged. It was then that Soubi realized he could never go against his Sacrifice. Seimei had beaten him so badly he couldn't move. He then dropped him off on Kio's doorstep, bleeding. Kio was broken after that. He really had caused Kio nothing but trouble. And now what? Seimei was dead, so who else would want to go after Kio...after all this time?

Kio growled as the intruder approached.

"What do you want?" He asked, nervously.

"I warned you...I told you to stay away from him..." The figure hissed. Kio knew that voice. The voice that called him every night since he had lost his ears...it disappeared for a few years...but it had recently started calling him again. He never wanted to pick up his cell phone, because he knew who was on the other end.

"Seimei..."


	4. Chapter 4

The dark-haired boy just grinned slightly. He could sense Kio's fear.

"After attacking you...and beating you...you still haven't learned your lesson. And why the hell do you think you could ever possibly be _my_ Ritsuka's Fighter Unit?" He asked, walking towards him. His boots clicked hauntingly against the stone floor, and his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Kio...I get the feeling you don't follow orders very well. You haven't turned in one assignment this term...that's not a good thing." Kio growled at him.

"How would you know that?! Are you stalking me?" He asked, trying to mask his fear with anger. Seimei started to close in on him.

Soubi raced through the streets. How could he have been so blind. Kio had been a bit needy, and wanted to stay close to him for a few weeks now, but he'd never thought it was because he was being threatened. He remembered the first day they had met. Kio wasn't as peppy as he was now. Kio had just entered into the same Art College as him. He seemed pretty happy about it, and in a few minuted he had already unpacked. Soubi had walked in, and Kio almost hit the ceiling. He was pretty frail then, he had no friends, and no family. That was when they both had their ears. When people picked on him, because he was still a virgin, he'd suddenly become strong. He'd say the same thing, everytime.

"I'd rather lose them to someone I care about, than to lose them to some one night stand." He said confidently. Soubi had thought he was an amazing person. After that, Kio was bullied even more. One time, a girl had asked him to sleep with him, and he had said no. She had a bunch of her guy friends almost rape him. Soubi had come to his rescue, just in time. Kio had been terrified after that. And now, he was in danger once again, and where was he to save him now?! He ran faster at that thought.

"Kio...just hold on." He said. Kio was now backed into a corner, and Seimei loomed over him.

"Ritsu-Sensei will be happy now. He's been looking for a test subject. You see...he can't seem to understand the whole concepts of real names. So with you...he's going to see if he can create a name for you."

"So basically he's going to try and play God?" Kio spat out, enraged and terrified by the idea of someone experimenting on him. "You won't get away with this. Sou-chan will come...just like he always does." He said, nervously.

"Soubi is going to hit my road block soon. I've set up three teams to slow him down...so by then...you'll already be back at Septimal Moon HQ." Seimei said grinning. "How does it feel...to become the first to have an artificial name?"

((Sephron: Short chapter...but oh well! ))


	5. Chapter 5

Kio growled fiercely at Seimei and soon decided to make a dash for it. Seimei blocked him off and Kio decided to fight. That idea was foiled when Seimei knocked his glasses off. Suddenly Kio was picked up off the ground, and injected with something. It was a strong muscle relaxer and now the older man couldn't really move. What was once a melodramatic flail was now a light slap on the back as Kio tried to get free.

Seimei walked with Kio, outside and put him in a car, slowly walking to the other side and getting in. Seimei then started driving away. As he reached an intersection suddenly a man went flying out from an alleyway. Seimei hit the breaks fast and Kio's head slammed into the dashboard. He groaned and slowly tried to pull himself up to look. Soubi walked out from the shadows. He glanced over and his eyes widened as he saw who was in the car. Kio smiled tearfully...until the car started moving. Soubi didn't have any time to get out of the way as Seimei hit him head on. Kio screamed and started to cry as Soubi went flying over the car and slammed onto the concrete, left for dead as Seimei sped away.

"S-sou...SOU-CHAN!" He screamed. He glared at Seimei and attacked. Soubi slowly got up. He had surely broken a rib just now, but he had more important things to worry about. He stood and then he looked on, speechlessly as the car sped into a telephone pole, ripping the metal to shreds and sending the pole toppling over, wires snapping. Soubi just looked at the destruction and just...watched. Kio still couldn't move. And the wires from the pole were sparking. He could smell gas and just wept. "Sou-chan...please...don't leave me like this..." He said.

It was like he could hear it as he quickly made a mad dash for the car. Tears filled his eyes as the sparks hit the gasoline, making a trail towards the car. He quickly grabbed Kio and then noticed that Seimei was gone. How, he didn't know, but Seimei had escaped. He quickly ran away from the wreck, watching it explode as metal rained from the sky.

Ritsuka sat at the television with his friends. They were watching a movie when the show went to a breaking news anouncement. The man spoke of a car wreck, then spoke of two survivors. The camera panned to them and the young boy saw them and he gasped. It was Soubi...and Kio. It zoomed in as paramedics raced over to them...Soubi was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the ambulance workers race over and pry Kio from Soubi's arms. Soubi was bleeding, and Kio had a piece of metal protruding from his stomach. Soubi broke the nearest camera and raced over to Kio. The Doctors just watched as he cried. Kio opened his eyes and gently cupped Soubi's face.

The three children watched as those words were mouthed from Kio's lips...I love you. Soubi cried more, and Ritsuka began to cry as well as he saw Soubi say something else...

Don't...leave...me...Kio...


End file.
